Different Chosen One
by AZ23AJ
Summary: What if, rather than meeting Anakin on Tatooine, Qui-Gon and the others land on a different planet where they meet an orphan by the name of Naruto Uzumaki? How will the galaxy change, with the rise of a different Chosen One?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Start**

**AN: Yep I took another challage from a good friend of mine and hope you all enjoy this story:**

**Deep Space**

In the vastness of space, we see a J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship was heading toward Coruscant after they escape Naboo from the Trade Federation, then escaping Tatooine from a Sith Lord and picking up a nine-year force-sensitive girl and now a former slave by the name Annika Skywalker. Two Jedi were with the group a Master Jedi by the name Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi as they were supposed to go to Coruscant but the force is telling Qui-Gon to head to the planet called Elemental as they left the planet alone as the planet is a backwater planet.

"Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn why are we're going to this backwater planet," Padme Amidala demanded as she was actually the Queen pretending to be a Handmaid. "The Queen won't be pleased."

"The Queen will understand my judgment as of the Sith Lord or the Trade Federation won't find us on this planet as this planet was never touched by the Republic," Qui-Gon calmly stated as the ship enter the planet.

"Land us far away as I don't want to attract any attention."

The pilot did what the Jedi order him to do and landed in a clearing in a forested area. Qui-Gon left the cockpit and went to his Padawan.

"I'll be going out Obi-Wan, I want you to stay here and watch the Queen," Qui-Gon asked his Padawan.

"Of course Master and do you sense that?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing something through the force.

"I did Obi-Wan. But stay on guard." Qui-Gon ordered him.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon was about to leave but Annika stops him.

"Qui-Gon, can I come with you?" Annika asked.

"It will be dangerous Annika," Qui-Gon stated

"But I'll stay next to you at all times." Annika pleaded with the Jedi.

"Okay, then Annika but stay close," Qui-Gon told the young girl.

"I'll come with you as well with R2-D2 as the Queen believes that this planet can be part of the Republic," Padme said.

"No more orders from the Queen but stay close as well," Qui-Gon said.

They left the ship and headed toward the nearest settlement and that was Konoha.

**Konoha**

Today was October 10th the day that the 4th Hokage defeated the Nine Tail Fox and a festival was held in the village. Qui-Gon, Annika, Padme, and R2 were in the streets of the village as Qui-Gon used the Mind Trick on the guards to get in and everyone was looking at them but mostly at R2-D2.

"Seems like some type of festival going on?" Padme said.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon said.

Then all of a sudden, the force was screaming at him and telling him that someone is in trouble so he ran to the direction with Annika, Padme, and R2 following him. Qui-Gon finally made it to the spot he saw a mob beating up a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and he was the same age as Annika but Padme saw this and wanted this to stop.

"What are you doing!?" Padme yelled.

She ran up to them and pushed them away as Annika ran next to them as she helped Padme to move the boy away from them as Padme order R2 to check the boy as Qui-Gon was now in front of the boy.

"I have to agree with Padme. Why are you beating up a child no less?" Qui-Gon asked as he was getting his Lightsaber ready.

"A child?! That boy is no child, that thing is a demon," The silver hair Chunin stated.

Qui-Gon looked at the boy as the Force led him to this boy.

"I see no demon, but a child," Qui-Gon stated.

"Oh, I see you and your group are demon lovers. Well, I'll just take care of your first old man," The silver-haired Chunin said.

He was about to strike Qui-Gon with his sword but the Jedi Master was faster as he actives his Lightsaber and cut his hands off making the man scream in pain. The civilians and Ninja were shocks as they saw this man with a green blade and cut Mizuki hands-off as the wounds were cartelized as the said man's career as a ninja is over as the man's blade almost looks like the 2nd Hokage blade.

"What are you all standing there and kill these demon lovers," Mizuki shouted at the others.

The mob was about to attack as Qui-Gon was getting ready to defend but men and women with animal mask themes appeared around them.

"No, they won't Mizuki." An old man's voice said.

Qui-Gon, Padme, and Annika saw an old man wearing a robe and hat as he was flanked by a woman with a cat mask and a woman with a snake mask.

"Lord 3rd!? Please let me explain." Mizuki shutter.

"Don't even speak Mizuki as you and the others here are going to T&I." Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

The ANBU took them away and that left a few with the Hiruzen as Qui-Gon still has his lightsaber still on just in case if something happens.

"There's no need to be defensive mister," Hiruzen said.

Qui-Gon senses no evil intention from the old man so he deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt but he was still on guard which Hiruzen notice.

"I thank you for protecting Naruto as he gets this more on his birthday," Hiruzen said.

"When you say more? You mean this happens all the time?" Padme asked how cold these people are to a child.

"Yes!" Hiruzen stated as he sighs.

Padme was about to say something but Qui-Gon stops her. "No need to raise your anger."

Padme calms down a bit but glared at Hiruzen which the old Kage notice as he can tell that this girl is a leader.

"Please follow me to my office where we can talk in private," Hiruzen stated.

"Is the boy coming with?" Qui-Gon asked Hiruzen which he got a nod from the old Kage. "Very well then."

Neko picked up Naruto in her arms and they followed Hiruzen to the Hokage Tower and while they were walking they were getting odd looks but they glared at Naruto that was in Neko arms.

**Hokage Tower**

They finally made it to Hiruzen's office and he sat down on his chair as Neko laid Naruto down on the couch as Annika decided to sit down next to him as R2-D2 was beside the couch as Padme was standing next to Qui-Gon.

"Now that we are, who are you all?" Hiruzen asked them.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and I'm a Jedi Master and we're on a mission to Coruscant," Qui-Gon replied.

The made the age Kage raised an eyebrow at this as he never heard of Coruscant before.

"R2 can you show them Coruscant," Padme ordered the droid.

R2 did a few beeps and projected a holo-image of Coruscant of the planet and then the surface of the planet as the Hiruzen and the ANBU looked at the image in awe as they just saw a planet city a fly objects as they just realize on how far they are in technology.

"You call yourself a Master Jedi? What is that?" Hiruzen asked the Jedi.

Qui-Gon uses the force and levitated the pen on the Hokage desk which made them look at the pen as the pen was now back on the desk.

"That was the power of the force as the Jedi use the Light Side as the Sith use the Dark Side," Qui-Gon explained.

"What about the middle? You to use both the Light and the Dark?" Neko asked.

"The only one did use both sides and that was Revan himself," Qui-Gon answered her question.

"But I would like to know as to why that boy was getting beaten up BY your own PEOPLE?" Padme demanded from the leader.

Hiruzen sighed and he decided to tell them about Naruto's life and what he carries and let's say that Padme was pissed off at the people on how they treated a child as their former leader wanted to see the boy as a hero. But that's when Qui-Gon asks Hiruzen if the Fourth Hokage as the said former leader won't choose a random child which Hiruzen said he was and he told them that Naruto's mother was the former holder of the Nine Tail Fox making the Jedi Master believe that someone interferes with the sealing.

But Padme asked if Naruto knew who his family was but Hiruzen said he doesn't know as it was to keep him safe as the boy's parent made a lot of enemies during the reign both outside AND inside the village. Padme told the Hiruzen that it wasn't right to withhold that type of information from Naruto which Qui-Gon agreed with her as if Naruto ever found out a different way then he will hate the village, everyone in including Hiruzen himself and even his own parents.

To Hiruzen he never thought about Naruto finding out another way and starts to hate everyone and maybe he will turn on the village and get revenge on everyone that wrong him even his own parents. Thirty minutes later Naruto finally woke up and he notices that there was a girl around his age sleeping with a strange like creature made of metal next to the couch and he look and saw a 14-year girl with a man around his 40's to '50s in front of his grandfather figure.

"Ah! Naruto you're awake." Hiruzen said with a smile on his face.

"Hey old man," Naruto said as he looked at the others. "Who are they?"

"These people helped you Naruto," Hiruzen stated.

"Oh! why did you save me when no one else helps me?" Naruto said in a saddened tone.

"It was the right thing to do young one and beside the Hokage wants to tell you something," Qui-Gon said.

Hiruzen sighs sadly at this but spoke. "Naruto do you remember the Nine Tail Foxe being defeated?" as the young boy nodded his head. "Well, the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Fox as it can't be killed so he sealed it away in a newborn baby and that child is you."

"So I am a demon?!" Naruto said to himself.

"No, you're not a demon!? But the container and your father had no other choice to seal the fox in you." Hiruzen explained.

"W-What!?" Naruto shutter when he heard father.

"Your father was the Fourth Hokage and his name was Minato Namikaze and your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki and the second holder of the Nine Tail Fox," Hiruzen informed the boy. "Naruto both Minato and Kushina loved you with all their heart and they never wanted to put the burden in you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto both your parents made a lot of enemies during their time and if they found out that you were their son they would kill you out of revenge and I'm sorry for not telling and not doing a better job on protecting you," Hiruzen said waiting for the boy to lash out.

"I don't hate you old man as I understand why you did it as you wanted to keep me safe," Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto and I think I should take you to your parent's compound," Hiruzen said as he got up from his chair. "Would you four like to come and stay with the boy?"

"We would like to," Qui-Gon said as he went and picked up Annika up.

They left the office and left the Tower and headed to the Namikaze/Uzumaki Clan Compound and Naruto's life is about to change.

**...**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Star Wars:** Satsuki (female Sasuke she's Sidious student but helps Naruto out on the end), Annika Skywalker (female Anakin Skywalker rarely used), Ventress, Barriss, Shaak Ti, Maris Brood, Luminara, Riyo Chuchi, Talon, Saarai, Maladi, Celeste, Jarael, Vaylin, Pix, Oola, Ahsoka, Padme, Aayla, Satele Shan reborn and Bo-Kantan

**Naruto's world (After the Clone Wars):** Satsuki, Fuu, Yugito, Haku, Kagura Kaguya an OC female Character, Kaguya, Konan, Samui, Karui, Kurotsuchi, Anko, Koyuki and Shion

**Fate Series:** Female Gilgamesh


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Training and Leaving**

**Namikaze Mansion**

Outside of the back yard of a mansion where Qui-Gon Jinn was training both Naruto and Annika as the two were mediating. Qui-Gon and the group went inside Naruto's parent's home after Hiruzen showed them where it was and had Naruto to use his blood to enter the place and they saw all the dust as Naruto venture around the house as both Annika and R2 followed him that's when Qui-Gon felt Naruto's distress and rushed towards Naruto's location with Padme and Hiruzen following him and they came across to a room with Naruto, Annika and R2 in it as they saw Naruto in front of a crib as Annika was trying to comfort him.

Padme say the hard work was put into the room as she knew that Naruto's parents were ready to bring him home when he was born. The group went to sleep to call in the night not before Qui-Gon took some of Naruto's blood and ask Obi-Wan to count Naruto's midi-chlorian as Obi-Wan told his master that his count was over 50,000,000 and this surprise Qui-Gon as no Jedi or Sith had that much midi-chlorian.

Right now he was training the two tap in the force as he saw some pebbles floating around Annika and for Naruto it was pebbles, leaves, some rocks and R2 himself. As Naruto was doing this we was in deep mediation he was seeing visions one was a woman with three eyes, then it change to a woman with ten tails, then a man wearing a mask holding a purple lightsaber and red light saber, then three people one was a woman that was bathe in light, another was a male that was bathe in dark and an old man that was bathe in both and finally an old man wearing a black robe was laughing evilly as lighting was coming out of his fingers. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he held his head and screamed making him lose focus as everything dropped making R2 screamed as he fell down.

Qui-Gon ran up to him as Annika went to R2 to pick him up and after R2 was up she went towards Naruto side.

"What happen Naruto?" Annika asked him.

"I saw something's." He replied back.

"What did you see Naruto." Qui-Gon questions the young man.

"A woman with three eyes, then a woman with ten tails, three powerful people as a woman bathes in light, a male bathe in dark, an old man bathe in both, a man hold a purple and red sword and the last one was an old man wearing a black robe that was shooting out lighting out of his fingers." Naruto answer Qui-Gon.

_'A Sith and maybe the Master of the other Sith that I fought as the other is Revan himself, but the three other people I don't know' _Qui-Gon thought.

"What does that all mean Qui-Gon?" Annika said with worry in her voice.

"What Naruto saw were visions in the Force" he said to the young girl.

"You mean like seeing the future?" Naruto said.

"Something like that but the future is always changing." Qui-Gon said/explain as he sense someone. "You can come out young man."

When he said that a young ANBU with a Weasel Mask appeared before them making Naruto smile at the person.

"Weasel!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello Naruto." Weasel greeted him with a smile under his mask.

"You were watching us, why?" Qui-Gon questions the young man.

"Lord Third ordered me to watch over you all to make sure certain people won't attack you." Weasel answers Qui-Gon.

"Why though." Padme asked as she enters the back yard after she heard Naruto's scream.

Before Weasel say anything he pulled out his sword as Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber as they were surround by six ANBU with blank masks with the word NE on them.

"Your people?" Padme question Weasel.

"No they're not Lord Third's ANBU but Danzo's Root ANBU his very own forces." Weasel answers Padme.

"By the order of Lord Danzo you hand over the Jinchuuriki and your deaths will be swift." The Root captain said.

"How about no!" Weasel stated

As he turn into a flock of crows and appeared behind three of them as they fell dead on the ground with deep cuts on them. Qui-Gon kills two of them while Padme kill on with her blaster pistol that she brought with her. When the fight was over both Snake and Neko appeared in the backyard and saw the dead Root ANBU's on the ground.

"Captain!" Neko asked him.

"Neko watch over them, Snake you take these bodies away while I take this one to Lord Third as he's having a Council meeting." Weasel order them as he grabbed the body and disappear in a flock of crows.

"That's so cool." Both Naruto and Annika said together.

**Council Room**

Hiruzen was in the Council Room where the meeting with the Clan Heads, the Elder and Civilian Council and the meeting was about Naruto as both the Civilian Council and the Elders heard about what happen last night. Right now Hiruzen was rubbing his forehead of the headache he was getting as the Civil Council were bitching as the 'Demon Brat' was living in the Fourth's house and he's tainting their former Fourth's house and wanted the old man that cut Mizuki hands.

Hiruzen decided to release his KI and shutting them up which he did and decided to speak.

"Now that you had been silence we can get this meeting over with." Hiruzen said.

"Yes as we want that demon brat remove from the Yondaime's Mansion." Mebuki Haruno demanded.

"No as it's Naruto's house as it's his to begin with." Hiruzen stated.

"I don't believe that 'boy' is the Yondaime son." A male civilian sneered.

"I have to agree with him and that man that helped the boy arrested and his weapon looked at so we can make more for our troops." Koharu said.

Hiruzen pulled out some scrolls making everyone look at them.

"These scrolls our both Minato's and Kushina Marriage Certificate as their marriage was in secret thanks to the Fire Daimyo doing the marriage, the second scroll is Naruto's Birth Certificate and the last two are both Minato and Kushina wills that they left for their son." Hiruzen stated.

He gave the Clan Heads to look at.

"I say that they are real." Tsume said.

"I approve." Hishai said.

"So do I" Inoichi said.

"Same here." Shikaku told them.

"It is logical that this is real." Shibi stated.

"Yep this is real." Choza said.

When the scrolls were given to Fukagu as Hiruzen watched the Uchiha Clan Head closely which Fukagu grunted and nodded his head but Hiruzen and the other Clan Heads knew why as they know that Fukagu hate Minato as he wanted Kushina for himself but was denied in every turn.

"Now you idiots believe me that Naruto is the son of the Yellow Flash and Red Death." Hiruzen stated to them.

But before anyone can say something Weasel appeared in the room with a dead Root ANBU with him making Hiruzen glare at Danzo as he knew what the old warhawk try to do.

"Lord Third I'm here to tell you that the group that saved Naruto was just attack by Root ANBU." Weasel explains.

"Thank you Weasel, you can go leave." Hiruzen order Weasel.

Weasel left as Hiruzen KI went up and it was at Danzo as the said old warhawk didn't say anything but Hiruzen knows that Danzo is mentally cursing at his Root Nin for failing in their job.

"Danzo I'm NOT repeating myself leave. Naruto. alone or I'll kill you myself as for the meeting everyone dismiss." Hiruzen demand/order.

Everyone left the room with Hiruzen asking for both Snake and Neko to come to his office.

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen sat in his office as he had Inu to go to the banks and take out everything from both Namikaze's and Uzumaki's accounts and put them in scrolls. Both Snake and Neko appeared in Hiruzen office and kneed before him.

"You summoned us Lord Hokage" Neko asked her Hokage.

"Yes I did as I want you two to take off your masks." Hiruzen order them.

The two did as the one call Neko was a beautiful woman with straight purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes and a shade of red lipstick; this woman is Yugao Uzuki. The second woman was fairly tall who has a slender frame as she has light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair that is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail; this woman is Anko Mitarashi.

"As of today you two aren't part of the ANBU as I want you two to pack up your stuff and I want you two to go with Naruto as I'm having him to go with that group as I want you two to train him as well as his mother's last wish as she was you're sensei at the time." Hiruzen explain.

"Why?" Anko asked him.

"Because if I know Danzo he won't stop until he gets Naruto as his weapon and this is perfect for Naruto to be safe." Hiruzen told her.

Both Anko and Yugao looked at each other and nodded their heads and looked at Hokage.

"We both understand." Yugao said.

"Thank you." Hiruzen said.

Both Anko and Yugao got up and leave and packed up.

**Village Gates**

At the gates Naruto was with Qui-Gon and the others as both Anko and Yugo were carrying their scrolls and the scrolls that belong to Naruto's parents.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Qui-Gon said.

"Yes as I know that Danzo won't stop until he has Naruto so this is the best option left to keep him safe." Hiruzen told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded his head at Hiruzen answer as Hiruzen hugged his grand-son figure as the boys was in tears but the boy knows that he isn't safe here. The two let go of the hug and the group left to the ship that was in the middle of the forest while Hiruzen went back to his office.

Back with the group they were walking through the forest as they finally at the ship which Naruto looked at with awe as he notice a young male at the front of the ramp waiting for them. Qui-Gon told Naruto that's his student and they boarded the ship and left the planet.

**Root Base**

Danzo was sitting in his chair waiting for one of his Root to come back as the wait wasn't long as the Root Nin appeared before him and knelt before him.

"Report!" Danzo order.

"The Jinchuuriki left with the group and took off in a metal ship and flew in the sky." The Root nin said.

Danzo gripped his cane tightly as his weapon left the village and maybe the planet and blames Hiruzen for this but he has a back-up plan.

"I have a mission for you, go to Waterfall and get the Seven Tail Jinchuuriki and bring her here so she can be our weapon." Danzo order his Nin.

The Root Nin nodded his head and gather a team for Waterfall to get the Seven Tail Jinchuuriki but what Danzo doesn't know that the Seven Tail Jinchuuriki was also off planet thanks to a female Tortuga Jedi taking the girl off the planet two months ago.

**...**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Star Wars: Padme, Ahsoka, Barriss, Maris, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Trilla Suduri, Serra Keto, Riyo, Aayla, Annika (female Anakin), Satele Shan (reborn), Darth Talon, Darth Atroxa (both Talon and Atroxa are twin sister and Satsuki's bi-sexual lovers), Ventress (she needs a chance), Oola, Mara Jade, Rey, Elli Stark Pix, Dah'lis Stark, Bo-Katan, Steela Gerrera, Oni-wan Kenobi (Obi-wan younger sister as she's two years older than Naruto and Annika), Tiplee, Tiplar, Jarael, Celeste, and Fay**

**Naruto's World: Satsuki (female Sasuke), Samui, Karui, Yugito, Fuu, Kurotsuchi, Koyuki, Temari, Karin, Tayuya, Konan, Mei, Anko, Yugao, Kaguya, Haku, Kagura (Oc female Kaguya Clan member), Setsuna (female Juubi/female Sesshomaru) and Guren**

**League of Legend: Kindred (Naruto's guardian spirit)**

**Halo: Cal-141 (She along with other female Clones that came from different female Mandalorians), August-099, Daisy-023, SPARTAN-B312/Noble-06 and Olympia Vale**


End file.
